Maldición cambio de cuerpos
by Patricia y Aylin
Summary: Entra, lee y averigua que personajes sufrirán una maldición, que les hará ver las cosas en un punto de vista muy distinto…


Entra, lee y averigua que personajes sufrirán una maldición, que les hará ver las cosas en un punto de vista muy distinto…

ADVERTENCIA: leer con cuidado este fic… para no enredarse XD.

Feliz cumpleaños Patricia y que cumplas muchos más.

¡Maldición!... Cambio de cuerpos

En la era antigua todo está calmado, no ha ocurrido ningún desastre y tampoco ha aparecido ni una sola pista de Naraku, de forma que el grupo de Inuyasha caminaba tranquilo por el bosque hablando de tonterías, cantando, jugando o simplemente se relajaban viendo el paisaje. Ya caía la noche, buscaron un lugar para acampar, cuando el hanyou sintió una leve picada en el cuello y sin pensarlo dos veces aplasto al insecto que se alimentaba de su sangre, pero no era más que la pulga anciana de Mioga

-¿y ahora que quieres Mioga?- pregunto con fastidio al ver a la pulga aplastada en su mano

-joven Inuyasha, solo he venido a advertirle sobre el camino que está tomando, es muy peligroso

-¿te refieres a la venganza?... ¡Jah! no me hagas reír…

-no muchacho tonto, me refiero al camino en sí, lo que le quiero decir que más adelante hay un hada muy juguetona, no es mala, pero sus juegos para los demás nunca resultan graciosos

- tanto fastidio por una hadita de pacotilla

-¿un hada y juguetona?... nunca he visto una - intervino el pequeño zorrito

- sinceramente a mí eso no me importa, si intenta algo la destrozaré con mi calmillo de acero

-debí suponerlo usted siempre de necio- la pulga suspiró pesadamente como siempre no había sido escuchado- ¡conste que se lo advertí! – grito ya lejos de allí

-vaya ya se fue… creo que deberíamos hacerle caso –habló pensativo el monje

-no seas cobarde Miroku, te da miedo una hadita, no me digas que eres un cobarde…

- no para nada, solo que nunca le hacemos caso a el viejo Mioga y quedamos metidos en un problema gigante, aunque me pregunto… ¿será bella la hada?

-tú y tus cosas- sin más el chico de rojo se marcho dejando a un pensativo monje a sus espaldas.

Esa noche no ocurrió nada fantástico, solo un frio intenso que solo era calmado por la fogata que habían hecho horas antes, de otra forma se hubiesen congelado, aparte de eso solo tenían pequeñas peleas con el monje, pues quería calentar sus manos, por las cuales recibió varios golpes nocturnos en su rostro que no hizo más que calentar su cara que tenía muy bien marcada los cinco dedos de una mano en cada mejilla.

A la mañana siguiente después de recoger todo siguieron su camino, el monje cuestionó nuevamente a Inuyasha por el camino que quería tomar, pero tampoco fue escuchado

-vaya si que tienes una cabeza dura- pero aún así lo siguió

-percibo la presencia de un fragmento más adelante- dijo la miko

-¿estás segura de eso? Kagome- cuestionó la exterminadora

-siento una presencia maligna- dijo serio el monje

-sí, y lo peor es que Sesshomaru está cerca del lugar- dijo el de cabellos platas frunciendo el entrecejo eso no debía ser nada bueno -vamos de una buena vez por todas – cargo a la joven sacerdotisa en su espalda, kirara tomo su forma más grande llevando en su lomo a Miroku, Sango y al pequeño Shippou.

Al llegar a un lago, al frente de ellos estaba Sesshomaru junto a sus fieles servidores, pero Kagome había dejado se sentir el segmento de la perla y todo se fue nublando, del lago se empezó a formar una cortina blanca y espesa, ellos no podían ver nada, pero los yokai y el hanyou podían olfatear y como siempre el joven y más impulsivo descendiente de Taisho empezó a insultar a su mayor y como siempre empezaron su pelea, en medio de tanta niebla , no se podía ver más que las chispas que hacían las espadas al chocar, pero Kagome no estaba tranquila de hecho ninguno lo estaba, pues ella había sentido el poder de un fragmento de la perla, pero simple mente desapareció y eso era lo raro

-¿Creen que esto lo esté haciendo la hada de la que nos habló Mioga?-pregunto el pelinegro tratando de ver en la espesura

-no creo que esto sea algo bueno- más que segura dijo esas palabras la exterminadora – de pronto la niebla empezó a disiparse rebelando que los hermanos estaban peleando muy cerca de ellos así que se alejaron, un momento después Miroku, pudo ver que de uno de los árboles cercanos aparecía la hermosa figura de una mujer que estiraba una de sus manos hacia los combatientes y se reía y de la puntas de sus dedos aparecía una luz de color violeta, lista para hacerle algo a los guerreros, Miroku sin pensarlo se lanzó al rescate de su amigo, logro empujar a Inuyasha, pero él no corrió con mucha suerte no tuvo tiempo de esquivar aquel rayo cegador que impacto en su cuerpo y el de Sesshomaru, lanzando el cuerpo del monje varios metros, más no movió ni un milímetro el cuerpo del yokai, asustada Sango corrió hasta donde se encontraba la excelencia en el piso…

-¿su excelencia se encuentra bien?-decía sujetando su cabeza y con la otra mano sobre el pecho de este, pero nunca se espera la reacción

-quieta tus sucias manos de mí humana - empujando a la exterminadora

-pe… pero…- no podía hablar después de escuchar tales palabras

-Sango- una voz la llamo, era la de… Sesshomaru, que no dejaba de ver sus manos

-jajajajajaja ¡cayeron!- la mujer antes vista por el monje salió de su escondite, era alta blanca como el arroz, de cabellos turquesas y que traía en su pecho colgado un fragmento de la perla como dije de su collar –que divertido es todo esto –era tanto la diversión para ella que reía a todo pulmón

-¿tú eres el hada de este bosque? –pregunto Kagome

- pues claro y quién más podría ser- decía divertida

-¿Qué es esto?- decía el cuerpo de Miroku más no era él en sí, paso de largo sin mirar a la exterminadora

-ese es mi cuerpo- susurro "Sesshomaru" al ver a "Miroku" acercándose con furia en sus ojos

-sal de mi cuerpo gusano asqueroso- reclamo

-yo diría exactamente lo mismo-

-eso no puede ser… - hablo el hada

- que mujer tan bonita… ¿no cree Yaken sama?- pregunto la inocente de Lin que no tenía idea de lo que sucedía

-cállate mocosa no ves lo que está pasando con el amo bonito- respondió el pequeño yokai verde

- la verdad no entiendo lo que pasa- decía ingenua la niña, pues para ella no había nada raro allí estaba su amo, justo en frente

-te mataré –dijo "miroku" enfadado lanzándose al ataque, pero el hada era rápida y podía atravesar las cosas, en cambio su cuerpo no era rápido, era limitado tenia la fuerza de un humano, su cabello corto y negro en una cola y con una maldición en la mano eso no está para nada bien, corrió hacia su antiguo cuerpo y trato de tomar a la Tokiyin, pero la espada lo rechazo

-tranquilo esto se quita- informo la de cabellos Turquesas-

-¿cómo?- pregunto "Sesshomaru"

-cuando cada uno aprenda sobre el otro y sobre todo a tolerar al prójimo, es fácil…- dijo como si no fuera nada

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó Yaken mientras los demás solo palidecían

-como lo dije te mataré y acabare con todo esto- resolvió Miroku

-empeorarías las cosas, si yo muero nunca se le quitara mi hechizo

-entonces lo mataré a él- al parecer era tanta la furia de "Miroku" que ha alguien tenía que matar a si fuese su verdadero cuerpo

-vaya que eres molesto- tomo una postura seria el hada- si matas tu cuerpo el alma de ese joven se iría de este mundo a su descanso eterno y tu… nunca escaparías de ese cuerpo humano, creo que me explique bien =(^˛^)=

-en pocas palabras, si alguno le pasa algo o mure antes de cambiar a su cuerpo, no lo podrán hacer jamás- intervino Kagome

-ella sí es inteligente y entendió perfectamente, ahora con su permiso yo me retiro, hay reunión del fan club de Peter Pan y si no llego Campanita se enoja…

-oye esto no se ha acabado- la detuvo Inuyasha

-no molestes, no quiero llegar tarde ¬_¬

-es mejor que me des ese fragmento de la perla si no quieres mor… molestarme- pensó bien las cosas pues si la mataba su amigo se quedaría en el cuerpo de su medio hermano y eso si sería lo más raro del mundo

-otro que quiere mi fragmento, pues adivina que… ¡cómprate el tuyo!-le grito ya enojada

-¿otro que quiere ese fragmento, quien te lo pidió antes?

-pedírmelo, nunca lo pidió así que le di algo con que entretenerse- al parecer la hada recordó que un tipo de cabellos negros y ojos rojos se lo quiso arrebatar y ella lo metió en una ilusión por varios días hasta que ella se canso y lo libero al principio era divertido, pero a los días ya era un fastidio ver a ese tipo en un laberinto sin final y peleando con monstruos imaginarios

-yo me sé cuidar sola y nadie me va a quitar a "mi precioso" XD, pero les daré un consejo a los que son pero a la vez no, es mejor que se expliquen bien las funciones de sus poderes si quieren salir de esto con vida, pensé que sería sencillo, pero ya veo que no es así para ustedes… tómense su tiempo.

-tú más vale que no le hagas nada a mi cuerpo- rugió Miroku

-yo diré exactamente lo mismo- respondió sereno y evaluando la situación Sesshomaru – será mejor que tomemos en cuenta lo que nos dijo el hada, eso de decirnos cómo funcionan los poderes de cada uno

-y es que acaso a esto llamas poder…-lo interrumpió Miroku

-hmp, veras no te confíes tanto ves ese rosario en mi… tu nueva mano es para mantener la maldición sellada- Miroku hiso ademan de soltar aquella cosa de su mano y mirar que había allí

-¡no hagas eso!-lo detuvo Sesshomaru – te absorberías tu mismo -dijo sudando frio y con los ojos totalmente abiertos

-lo hubieses dicho al principio, ¿Quién hizo esta maldición?- en otro momento no le importaría, pero debía saber todo con respecto a ese cuerpo humano no quería más sorpresas

-Naraku… por eso lo busco, si él muere yo y toda mi generación se liberaría de ella- Miroku no interrumpía

-descuida Sango ese no era Miroku en realidad, si no Sesshomaru- consolaba Kagome a su amiga

- lo sé pero ver esa expresión, físicamente es él y me tomó por sorpresa

- tú lo has dicho físicamente, pero no es él ya verás que esto se solucionará pronto y volverá a ser el mismo

-vaya que optimista Kagome, conociendo a Sesshomaru eso no pasará

- ¬_¬ ya cállate Inuyasha si no vas a decir nada bueno- hablo Shippo recibiendo a cambio un golpe

-vaya a callar a la vieja de Kaede enano entrometido…

-ya te he contado todo lo que debes saber de mi mientras estés en mi cuerpo, ahora dime tú lo que yo debo saber…

-eso es imposible, mi cuerpo no es tan simple como el tuyo… tendrás que aprender por tu cuenta, no es algo que yo te pueda explicar- sin más Miroku empezó a caminar con toda la elegancia que antes no tenía hacia su grupo

-Yaken…

-sí… sí amo bo… Sesshomaru

-vamos al oeste…

-como usted diga Sesshomaru sama

-jajaja Yaken sama por qué le dice así al señor Miroku dilo conmigo Mi-ro-ku, pues Sesshomaru Sama se va con… ellos – la niña calló en cuenta que el cuerpo de su amo ya no iba con ellos y pensó que ya no los quería, ella sin pensarlo corrió tras "él", pero fue detenida por Miroku, Lin yo soy Sesshomaru

-T.T eso no es cierto- pero la niña abrió sus ojos y vio esa frialdad mezclada con ese cariño que él tenía hacia ella, aunque ya el color de sus ojos y todo lo demás no fuera igual ese era su amo y ella lo entendí y se tranquilizo y empezaron su camino

Otra vez callo la noche y por parte de Miroku no podía dejar de sentirse muy en lo profundo inseguro, ya no era ese Yokai al que todos le temían, si no todo lo contrario ahora era una presa para la cena de algún mostro, pero no se lo dejaría fácil al imbécil que intentara atacarlo, como siempre se recostó en la base de una árbol tenía que pensar bien lo que haría, solo poseía las habilidades de un humano, una maldición que tenía la remota idea de cómo usarlo y un báculo "sagrado" , eso sería difícil para él en estas condiciones no era capaz de defender a Lin, ¡patético!... así se sentía, que haría si el maldito de Naraku lo descubriera ya podía escucharlo, todo lo que diría y esa risa maldita, estaba despierto, pero con los ojos cerrados pensando en sus posibilidades y como remediar su problema que no pudo evitar que se le saliera un gruñido .

Por otra parte en el campamento de Inuyasha allí se encontraban todos mirando a Miroku todos se sentían muy raros shippo no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad y se le acerco más para poder ver bien el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, siempre había tenido un poco de curiosidad de verlo más de cerca, ya que cuando lo veía estaba de lejos y peleando contra Inuyasha

-vaya hasta ahora puedo verlo mejor -decía sorprendido el pequeño zorrito mientras daba una lamiditas a un caramelo que le había dado Kagome

-Miroku- llamo Inuyasha al susodicho –toma esto…

-no gracias, Inuyasha no tengo hambre

-no es para que comas… tómala

-está bacía…- dijo al tomar la bolsa gigante de papas que Inuyasha había devorado minutos antes

-claro que está bacía ponte eso en la cabeza, no queremos verte a esa cara tan horrible

-no le hagas caso Miroku, Inuyasha tiene celos de que tú eres más bonito que él- intervino Shippo

-que dices mocoso, ya verás lo que te pasa…

Miroku miro a la exterminadora sentada frente a él y le entristeció ver el rostro de aquella mujer, de pronto recibió unas palmadas en la espada y una sonrisa tranquilizadora por parte de la miko,

-todo va a salir bien- fue lo que le dijo antes de brindarle de comer, cosa que el rechazo, no sabía por qué, pero no quería comer

-oye Sessh… Miroku, mañana tendrás que aprender a usar los poderes Sesshomaru… Miroku

-¿me ayudaras Inuyasha?

-¡jah!...ni que estuviera loco, he visto los poderes de ese baka y tu eres un novato en todo eso, lo mejor será que practiques tú solo en un área no poblada

-Inuyasha…de que tienes miedo -abogó otra vez el pequeño zorro

-ya cállate si no quieres que te golpee otra vez

-¡estoy arto de esto!-el rugido que soltó Miroku con aquella voz grave los alerto a todos

– …Inuyasha como haces para soportar el calor que da tener el cabello largo, siento que me estoy asando

- ¬_¬ tanto ruido por eso, te diré como lo soporto y se llama costumbre

-¿y si lo corto?...

-si haces eso es porque estás dispuesto a morir después de regresar a tu cuerpo…

-¿señorita Kagome no tiene un lazo extra como el que sujeta su cabello?

-sí, ya te consigo uno – al tener el lazo que le entregó, Kagome se dio cuenta que se le hacía difícil el cabello era tan largo que no podía darle vuelta al objeto, así que por primera vez Sango se acerco para ayudarle

-…-

Aún sentado en el tronco no pudo evitar oler el pescado que Yaken y Lin estaban asando, haciendo que su estomago reaccionara ante aquel delicioso aroma, lo peor es que parecía que tenia un mostro dentro que rugía y todos escucharon, sacando pequeñas risillas de la niña y preocupando a su súbdito, era tanta la vergüenza que se sonrojo y no pudo impedirlo, maldijo ese cuerpo mentalmente, pero Lin llevo a su lado una gran hoja con dos pescados grandes y legumbre que había encontrado, (**N/A:** como al principio si se acuerdan.) poco a poco esa comida fue desapareciendo él no era una bestia como para devorar todo de una vez, además tenía que recargar fuerza, sí… las cosas empeoraban, ahora hasta se cansaba y eso que le esperaba una larga noche despierto, por si alguien o algo los quería atacar.

A la mañana siguiente…

Siguió su camino pensando que sería buena idea regresar y dejar a Lin con la anciana Kaede, pero hacer tal cosa sería como rendirse, admitir que no puede hacer nada si no fuera por sus poderes de yokai, salió de sus pensamientos agitando su cabeza, para enfocarse en el camino y poner todos sus sentidos en alerta, nada debía sorprenderlo, en su estado no estaba para descuidos.

Por otra parte del extenso bosque, específicamente en un claro se encontraba Miroku, lejos de su equipo, dispuesto a practicar con los poderes de ese cuerpo tan diferente, pero como hacerlo si no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que tenía que hacer.

-quizás deba calentar un poco antes de empezar – pensó en voz alta así que empezó a estirar sus brazos, piernas, a girar su cabeza y también tocaba la punta de sus pies con las manos haciendo repeticiones, al terminar con eso, comenzó a trotar por todo el lugar, se sentía muy extraño podía sentir el olor y el sonido de cada cosa en el bosque, las frutas, los animales y el río que pasaba por el lugar, en cierta forma entendió que no tenía que preocuparse mucho, ni tensarse, pues eso lo estresaba y no sentía nada.

-ya entiendo esta debe ser la razón por la que siempre se le ve a Sesshomaru con un gesto tan frio y despreocupado, por qué no me lo dijo desde un principio… ¡junh! que estoy diciendo él nunca me hubiese dicho nada (ũ.ũ) –siguió por un buen rato haciendo su calentamiento junto con su ejercicio de reconocimiento

-vaya, los poderes de Sesshomaru son sorprendentes, he corrido desde la madrugada y ya debe ser medio día y no siento ni un poco de cansancio, ni hambre, ni sed todo es tan extraño, pero bueno ahora a aprender a usar las espadas, sé que la más gruesa es la Tokiyin, si no me equivoco y esta debe ser, el colmillo sagrado, bien esta no la usaré… a ver Tokiyin que eres capaz de hacer – Miroku desenvaino la espada y sintió un gran poder recorrer su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir tal fuerza…

-¿Creen que le esté yendo bien a Miroku? – pregunta el zorrito

-espero que sí- dijo Kagome

-¡ja!... yo no estaría muy seguro de eso, el es un humano y no sabe mucho de los poderes de un demonio – alegaba el hanyou

-mira quién habla Inuyasha… tú no eres ni humano ni demonio, como sabes de los poderes de un yokai- hablo el pequeño poniendo el dedo en la herida

-¡ya cállate enano!- mientras otra pelea infantil se desataba entre un zorrito y un perro con rabia en aquel claro hacia aparición la controladora de los vientos a espaldas de "Sesshomaru", este al sentir su presencia envainó el arma nuevamente, no quería que se le viese que era un principiante y trato de comportarse como lo haría el dueño de ese cuerpo…

-vaya cambiaste de peinado y… ¿qué haces contemplar el bosque?- Miroku no contesto al reconocer la voz de kagura, eso fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, dio media vuelta para estar frente a ella

-¿qué quieres?- dijo mirando a otro punto, quería concentrarse para actuar como hasta ahora había visto al medio hermano de su amigo

-que me ayudes…- era un pedido de ayuda con leves niveles de sensualidad en su voz- a ser libre y escapar de Naraku-quiso arreglarlo, pero Miroku se dio cuenta y él no dejaría escapar una oportunidad como esa, una sonrisa se plasmo en sus labios y Kagura no pudo evitar tener un poco de miedo mientras que veía como "Sesshomaru" se le acercaba, le acaricio el rostro a la mujer, la acercó a él para besarla y luego le susurro

-Sango...- O.O se percato algo tarde de lo que había dicho, estaba en un cuerpo diferente, pero sus metidas de pata seguían con él, Kagura lo empujo al escuchar tal cosa

- ¡¿te gusta esa exterminadora?!

-no… bueno sí, pero tú no entiendes…

-ahora hasta eres tartamudo, eso es caer bajo

-¡déjame explicarte!...

-¡eres un idiota!- la mujer saco de su cabello aquella pluma con la cual podía volar y desapareció del lugar, después de eso Miroku decidió regresar con sus amigos, lo sucedido le había quitado las ganas de aprender sobre el cuerpo de Sesshomaru (_**N/A**__: suena raro jajaja XD_) pero descubrió algo, algo que no diría por el momento y es que Sesshomaru y Kagura se traen algo entre manitas. A una distancia muy alejada caminaba Sesshomaru con sus seguidores y pudo ver a Kagura pasar muy rápido por los aires, sin más él siguió su camino.

-miren quien llegó- anunciaba Inuyasha

-¿Cómo le fue excelencia?

-no tan bien como esperaba- respondió desganado

-¡jah! Ya sabía yo que así sería

-te equivocas todo estaba bien hasta que…

-hasta que ¿qué? (-_-)...-seguía interrogando su amigo, él podía sentir el aroma de Kagura mezclado con el olor de Sesshomaru

-ya no molestes no tengo por qué responder ¬_¬

-solo te diré que te irá mal si sigues así…- el resto del grupo no tenía ni idea de que rayos hablaban – y por lo que veo ya estas empezando a actuar como Sesshomaru al responder de ese modo

-eso no es cierto…

-como sea… solo recuerda que ese cuerpo no es tuyo y te pueden matar por lo que hagas con él y sabes él tendrá la razón- hasta allí quedó esa discusión esa tarde.

Por otra parte Sesshomaru no la pasó nada bien en ese cuerpo, se cansaba, ahora buscaba comida, sentía frio en las noches y eso le hacía recordar a su mokomoko, no podía dormir sin pensar en que lo atacarían, le dolían los pies, llegar a sus tierras nunca había sido tan difícil ni tan lejano, cuando llegaban a un río y él se veía en el reflejo veía esos ojos azules y cabello corto y con todo eso sudaba, hasta el momento con lo único que había luchado era con todo el cansancio que tenia sobre sus hombros… nunca antes se había sentido débil, es más dudo mucho que supiera la definición de esa palabra, pero ahora no podía ser más gráfica

-Sesshomaru sama… ¿Se encuentra bien, le duele el hombro?- el mayor quito una de las manos del área a la cual le hacía presión

-Lin ve a jugar con Yaken – fue la orden que le dio a la niña mientras seguía viendo el reflejo en el agua cristalina

-¡Yaken sama ya oyó a Sesshomaru sama!

-me lleva la $%·&/%# - maldijo el pobre yokai ante la orden de su amo humano aprovechando que no lo podía escuchar a esa distancia, cosa que no podía hacer antes pues se llevaba una paliza. La niña corría gritando no se sabe que sarta de cosas que a los mayores no les importaba para nada, hasta que solo sintieron una gran ráfaga de viento y el grito lejano de la chiquilla que hacía dos segundos estaba en el suelo.

-tu dile al idiota de tu amo que si quiere tanto a los humanos tendrá que buscar a la chiquilla al palacio de Naraku…-Kagura miró a otra parte y vio al tal Miroku, le pareció raro que él estuviera allí, pero no le prestó mucha atención – y tu... ten cuidado con esa "exterminadora"…

-¡kagura!...-el gruñido que Sesshomaru soltó no fue escuchado por la mujer, el cansancio que tenia momentos atrás se desvaneció como arte de magia y a la vez no entendía por qué eso de "_tener cuidado con la exterminadora"_, a lo mejor ella tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba, ya no tenía idea de lo que pensaba, como la exterminadora podía tener algo que ver si está de parte del bueno para nada de Inuyasha.

-a…amo bonito… ¿qué va a hacer?- pero este nunca le respondió, Yaken empezó su andar tras su amo que ya le llevaba varios metros de distancia, pero le siguió dejando un buen espacio entre ambos, pues sabía que estaba muy enojado con el maldito de Naraku y se podía sacar la rabia con él.- creo que será mejor prevenir que lamentar- susurraba para sí mismo el pequeño yokai.

.

.

-¿Kagura ya trajiste a esa mocosa?

- sí… que piensas hacer ahora…

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, así que largo- Kagura estaba ya en el umbral de la puerta cuando la voz de Naraku resonó otra vez en la habitación- antes de que te vayas dime cual fue la expresión de ese idiota cuando te llevaste a su protegida-decía sin quitar esa sonrisa degenerada de sus labios.

-en realidad no lo vi, en esos momentos él no estaba, solo se encontraba…

-¿quién?

-su sirviente… ese que lo sigue a todas partes – Kagura decidió omitir por completo la presencia de aquel monje y esta vez sí salió del cuarto donde hacia segundos estaba con su titiritero por llamarlo de alguna manera.

-¡ah! Lo puedo sentir es el olor del maldito de Naraku, hasta que decidió aparecer…

-lo raro es que no siento la presencia de los fragmentos.

-debe tenerlos oculto- comento "sesshomaru"- si antes podía sentir ese aroma cuando estábamos cerca, ahora se ha intensificado y eso que estamos lejos.

-debemos apresurarnos antes que se vaya- hablo el zorrito.

-ya escucharon al enano.

-Pe…pero su excelencia estará bien peleando en ese cuerpo…

-descuida Sanguito, por lo menos no terminare envenenado si Naraku llega a usar miasma.

-yo no estaría tan seguro- intervino el mitad bestia- tu no lo usaras, pero es probable que Sesshomaru se haya dado cuenta de la presencia de Naraku, y estoy seguro que el si lo hará- los ojos de Miroku se abrieron al pensar en aquello y él no lo podía permitir, sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a correr dejando a todos atrás

-¡oye espera!- gritaba su amigo mientras Kagome subía a su espalda, tal cual lo hacía Sango en el lomo de Kirara.

"Sesshomaru", corrió tan rápido que fue el primero en llegar a las afueras del castillo de Naraku, miró en varias direcciones y no vio a su cuerpo por ningún lado, aunque ya lo sentía acercándose al igual que a sus amigos.

-hasta que por fin llegas… Sesshomaru- se dejó ver la figura de una mujer sobre el tejado de aquella gran mansión, que aún con la poca luz de la tarde se podía ver en su rostro seña de resentimiento hacia Sesshomaru. Al llegar Miroku sobre el lomo de AH y UN, la mujer se sorprendió un poco eso era sí que era nuevo…

-¿Dónde está Lin?- sentenció "Miroku", mirando seriamente a la que controla los vientos, cosa que la hizo dudar por unos segundos, juraría que ese no era el monje sino Sesshomaru, pero como podía pensar tal tontería si ambos estaban frente a ella

-¡fuera de aquí monje insolente, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!…

-responde… ¿dónde está Lin?- Hablo "Sesshomaru" haciendo que los ojos de los demás se posaran en él

-(-_-)! que le hizo a mi cabello…- pensó Sesshomaru al ver su cabello atado en una coleta alta. Justo en esos precisos momentos aparecieron el grupo de Inuyasha, pero no fueron los únicos, como siempre un enorme ejercito de monstruos hicieron aparición detrás de de Kagura, la cual los mando al ataque, todos pelaban para Inuyasha, Kirara y "Sesshomaru" se les hacía muy fácil y no se agotaban y para los humanos era tan cansado, mataban a uno y era como que apareciesen diez por cada yokai caído, pero aún así no se rendían.

-Sesshomaru estaba agotado y no quería perder tiempo con esos tontos monstruos de pacotilla, él solo quería patearle el trasero a Naraku y llevarse a Lin, así que mientras los demás peleaban él los esquivaba para poder entrar al palacio, ya dentro pudo ver los oscuros pasillos que se encontraban justo en frente

-¿A dónde crees que vas, acaso no sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin autorización…monje?- sin duda era la voz de Naraku, que provenía de uno de los pasillos, una luz roja ilumino la habitación donde se veía la silueta de aquel hombre de cabellos ondulados junto a una figura más pequeña, que fue reconocida por su amo, caminó con paso elegante, lo tenía enfrente, para que correr no era necesario, deslizó la puerta…

-Ses…

-calla Lin- ordenó su amo, no era preciso revelar su problema en esos momentos frente a Naraku.

-lo siento no entrego la mercancía a cualquiera- interviene el pelinegro – solo a quien le pertenece así que mejor busca a Sesshomaru y la niña no saldrá lastimada.

-él no vendrá esta vez- respondió antes de emprender su ataque, no podía negarlo para estar en un cuerpo de un humano, era bastante resistente y rápido, claramente no como su verdadero cuerpo, pero es mejor que nada, mucho de los golpes no eran acertados pues el bastado de Naraku los esquivaba, y cansado de esa situación Naraku prefirió sacar sus grandes tentáculos tomando a Lin con uno de ellos, la niña asustada no dejaba de gritar, acaso esta sería otra muerte para ella, no dejaba de pensarlo. Al transformarse en aquella apariencia extraña Naraku destruyó su propio palacio como ya era costumbre, "Miroku" corría y saltaba entre aquellos tentáculos para llegar al que tenia prisionera a Lin, con el báculo que llevaba en su mano destrozó aquella extremidad que sujetaba a la niña, haciendo que esta callera a la nada, pero fue rápidamente sujetada por "sesshomaru", que la dejo con Yaken y el dragón de dos cabezas, al ver esto "Miroku" se sintió enorme mente aliviado, pero debía acabar con Naraku, por la osadía de raptar a Lin otra vez y decidió usar el agujero negro que estaba en su mano derecha, con decisión _quito_ el rosario y empezó a absorber los tentáculos de Naraku, él nunca pensó que ese agujero tendría tanto poder pero con la succión tan fuerte entraron varias unidades de avejas en el agujero causándolo gran dolor a su portador, "Sesshomaru" se lanzó sobre "Miroku" y amarro nuevamente el rosario a la mano

-estás loco te dije que no lo usaras…-le habló Miroku

-quítate…-fue lo último que pudo decir nunca se hubiese imaginado que Inuyasha, lo iba a proteger alguna vez en su vida…

-¡VIENTO CORTANTE! – con ese ataque Inuyasha, deshizo las cuchillas hechas por Kagura, que iban directo hacia el adolorido Sesshomaru, por tanto veneno. Una vez más Naraku y su comitiva escaparon y el cielo se aclaro nuevamente, Seshomaru no salía de su shok interno a causa del dolor

-¿Cómo puede soportarlo?-penso, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Lin y de Yaken, se levanto del piso y entendió que le hacía soportar al monje tanto dolor cuando vio a la exterminadora…

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Miroku.

-…- nunca llegó la respuesta.

-bien, bien, bien… nunca pensé que lo lograrían y mucho menos en dos semanas… ¡que! ¿acaso no se acuerdan de mi? Soy yo, Yoko el hada

-¡claro que nos acordamos!- exclamó Inuyasha

-pues que bueno… por lo que veo ya entendieron ustedes dos, así que cada quien regrese a su caparazón- una luz violeta los rodeo a ambos y por fin fue el cambio.- espero que esto les haya servido de lección- sin más el hada se acercó a Kagome y le entrego el pedazo del fragmento –me he metido en varios problemas por culpa de esto, así que ya no lo quiero- el hada le sonrio y desapareció

-Lin vámonos-ordeno nuevamente ya estando en su cuerpo y todos sus sirvientes les siguieron

-¡qué bueno que es usted otra vez amo bonito!-decía con lagrimas en sus ojos el pequeño yokai.

-¡Sesshomaru!- este detuvo su paso sin mirar atrás –ni creas que te protegía a ti…-y sin más siguió su camino soltando la coleta que tenía en su cabello.

-quien lo diría nunca pensé que iban a cambiar de cuerpos- salió Shipo de entre los cabellos de Kagome

-tienen razón- sonrió está ultima

-lo malo es que se escapo Naraku

-eso no importa su excelencia ya está mejor y es lo que importa =n.n=

-tienes toda la razón Sanguito, tienes toda la razón-mientras posaba su mano en el trasero de la exterminadora, que cerró la escena con una cachetada y apartandose de él molesta.

-que haremos ahora Inuyasha…

-por el momento tranquilizarnos y esperar a que aparezca Naraku otra vez.

FIN

No sé si quedo bien o no, en realidad lo había empezado al principio del año, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo terminarlo, espero que les haya gustado algo de este one shot, quise utilizar a Miroku y a Sesshomaru para no hacerlo muy normal, sé que sería más elemental hacerlo con Inuyasha, pero eso nunca terminaría XD sin más me despido de ti y hasta la próxima.


End file.
